(2004-003) Episode 06023 (01-03-2004)
Mikey-Mini Episode Number: 6023 Date: Saturday, January 3, 2004 Mikey-Mini Year: 2004 Sponsors: B, L, 5 {| border="1" cellpadding="0" cellspacing="8" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 680px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Two hippie kids wonder how to make their droopy plant grow. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kid jungle explorers spot a wild letter B. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Count sings about "The First Day of School". |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|B for banana and ballerina |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Donald's Dynamite: The Snowman |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kids watch as construction workers paint a number 5 on the street using a stencil. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Ringmaster #5: Five fantastic floating fools fall from the big blue blimp. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Zoom Sci: The Box Tower Challenge |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Five firefighters put out a flaming 5. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|L for Lion (poem) Artist: Jeff Hale |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Waiter Grover: Hamburger - Mr. Johnson wants a hamburger. The restaurant offers two sizes: the big hamburgers and the small hamburgers. When the small hamburgers are too small, he orders a big one, but because there have been some problems with the big hamburger, Grover tries to convince him to order several small ones. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Pinball Number Count #5 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Mad Painter's quest to paint a 5 leads to the zoo, and a gorilla. He finds something to paint his 5 on, and it's a big yellow ball. Even the gorilla helps him out, and they give each other a "5". |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"L" for "Large" and "l" for "little" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Big Bird sings "The People in Your Neighborhood" about a veterinarian and a letter carrier with Gina, a horse, and Ms. Camp. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kid jungle explorers spot a wild letter L. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|L for Laugh Artists: Vincent Cafarelli & Candy Kugel |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|B Is For Bicycle, Bear, Bump, Branch & Bee |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Sesame Street Creature Feature: Joe Raposo sings "Bein' a Pig". |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Five ghosts carry the number 5 into a haunted house. Artist: Ishu Patel |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|MMC Game Show: Chuck Smirk hosts "Fairy Tale Feud" - "Family Feud" style game show pitting Cinderella & her stepsisters against the Dwarves from Snow White. Staring Fred, Roque, Jennifer, Dee Dee, Josh, Lindsey, Damon, Chase. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"L Look Around Song" Artist: Bruce Cayard |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"In and Out Crowd" Artist: Sally Cruikshank |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Muppet Labs: Dr. Bunsen Honeydew reveals his latest invention, perfect for "short, stubby" people like Beaker - Atomic Elevator Shoes. Bunsen then uses the device to add "untold inches to Beaker's unfortunate physique." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|B for Boat |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Alphaboy: B - a bumpy bicycle ride. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|John, Michael & The Lost Boys sings "Following The Leader" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The number 5 in space (with astronauts) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Great Addini (Maria) performs her famous bottle-balancing trick with her assistant Bill (David), who is doubtful the stunt will work. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A chorus of 5s come out of a 5 painting. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Chinese acrobats demonstrate "5." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"The Room Is Full of Chickens" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Journey to Ernie: Musical Instrument Land |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"The Little Letter L: A Poem by Louise" Artist: Bruce Cayard |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Five Waltzing Chairs" Artist: Jane Aaron |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Some clowns, more clowns |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Colored sand forms the letter B and a buffalo. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|William Wegman's dogs form the letter B, and Fay Ray balances a boat on her head. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Ernie and Elmo exchange milk and cookies, and sing "Share." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A deliveryman delivers 5 tall things, including a duck on stilts. Artist: Janet Perlman |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|L is for look, legs, light, lemonade, and ladybug. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|L for life, love, lizard, leap and lump Artist: Cliff Roberts |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Mary-Kate & Ashley Olsen sing "Identical Twins" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A strange poem with L words. |- Category:Mikey's 2004 Episode Guide